


Plagg Is Fed Up

by o0SleepyPanda0o



Series: Plagg And Tikki Are Done [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0SleepyPanda0o/pseuds/o0SleepyPanda0o
Summary: His chosen Is an Idiot, Plagg decides.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Plagg And Tikki Are Done [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789987
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Plagg Is Fed Up

Something had to be very wrong with his chosen, Plagg decided. The boy Is an idiot, especially with love. Adrien had the Idea that you could only love one person, Plagg call’s bull there. 

Plagg has been In love with more than one person, but he’s loved Tikki longer. Which was destined really, they were two sides of a coin. 

What Adrien didn’t seem to understand, Is that you don’t have to love the other side romantically. Plagg has been In love with Tikki for a long time, but he has dated other Kwamis. 

Plagg and Tikki weren’t together at the time, so It did no harm. Though, Plagg later learned that Tikki did reciprocate his feelings, and It hurt her to see him with another Kwami. Plagg has been through the same thing, Tikki has dated before. 

Ladybug was Adrien’s first love, Plagg gets that, but It’s so obvious he has feelings for the Baker Girl. When Plagg later learned that Baker Girl Is Ladybug, he wanted to facepalm. 

It is all a love square. They love each other’s masks, stupid as It Is. Plagg learned from Tikki that Baker Girl Is insecure, and she doesn’t think of herself as Ladybug. So when Adrien tells her he like’s her, It’s like he’s telling her that he loves her mask, a fake persona. 

Not that Baker Girl doesn’t do the same thing. She loves Adrien, and that Is a side of him, but not the side he wants her to like. Chat Noir Is Adrien’s freedom, unlike Baker Girl that’s his truer side. 

It’s frustrating to watch them dance around each other. Adrien Is a dense Idiot with cheese muddled up In his brain, and Baker Girl must have some eye problems. 

It’s stupid how they haven’t figured It out yet, even Tikki Is getting annoyed, and she’s the one who suggested to keep the Identities secret. 

Tikki told Plagg that she didn’t mean to keep It secret from Chat, but from her family. Why Tikki didn’t tell Baker Girl that later confuses Plagg, but he didn’t ask. Tikki can be scary when she’s embarrassed and violent. 

Baker Girl Is just as dense as his kitten. There have been a lot of signs that Adrien Is Chat Noir, but she shoves them aside like It’s nothing. 

Plagg thinks her problem Is that she doesn’t want Adrien to be Chat Noir. Which Is stupid, does she have cheese In her brain too? How dare she. Adrien Is one of the best kittens Plagg has ever had! 

Plagg will get his revenge for this. He will push his bad luck onto her, and he will prank her to death.


End file.
